Nigel McGuinness
| nomes de ringue ='Nigel McGuinness' Desmond Wolfe | data de nascimento =23 de janeiro de 1976 | local de nascimento =Kent, Inglaterra | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Técnico | altura =1,85 m | peso =100 kg | treinado por =Dave Taylor Robbie Brookside Chic Cullen Les Thatcher | estréia =Setembro de 1999 | retirada=17 de dezembro de 2011 }} Steven Haworth (Kent, 23 de janeiro de 1976) é um ex-lutador e comentarista de wrestling profissional inglês, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Nigel McGuinness, trabalhou para a Ring of Honor como comentarista. Pela ROH, McGuinness acumula o maior reinado da história do ROH Pure Championship, tendo o título nas mãos por mais de 350 dias. Manteve o ROH World Championship por um total de 545 dias, sendo o segundo maior reinado da história do título sendo superado apenas por Samoa Joe, que manteve o título por 650 dias. Apesar de em 2009 ter sido especulada sua ida para a WWE, McGuinness assinou contrato com a TNA em outubro. Logo em sua estréia na TNA rivalizou com Kurt Angle, após um período de atividade normal de atividade se afastou em setembro de 2010 por um problema médico não revelado, retornou a empresa, porém em junho de 2011 foi liberado. Em agosto de 2011 retornou a Ring of Honor como comentarista da empresa. Carreira *Heartland Wrestling Association (2001-2004) *Ring of Honor (2003–2009-2011-2016) :*Estréia e Pure Champion (2003–2006) :*Feuds com Jimmy Rave e Chris Hero (2006–2007) :*ROH World Champion (2007–2009) :*Saída (2009) :*Retorno como comentarista (2011-2016) *Circuito independente (2004–2009) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009–2011) :*Estréia; feud com Kurt Angle (2009) :*Fortune (2010) :*London Brawling (2010) :*Afastamento e liberação (2010-2011) No wrestling thumb|right|200px|Nigel McGuinness *'Finishing moves' **''Jawbreaker Lariat'' / Rebound Lariat (Pendulum short-range lariat) **''London Dungeon'' / Thames Barrier (Modified wrist-lock) **''Tower of London'' (Rope hung cutter) *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **''Artful Dodger'' (Dodge sequence followed into a roll-up) **Bridging scissored armbar **Cobra clutch, sometimes twisted into a short-arm lariat **Cross chop to the opponent's throat **Diving lariat to an opponent seated on the top rope **''Divorce Court'' (Hammerlock single arm DDT) **''Guvnor's Crumpet'' (Double hammerlock kneeling facebuster) **Shoot kick **Front powerslam, sometimes while applying a wrist-lock **Standing or a running European uppercut, sometimes to a cornered opponent **Standing or a running lariat **Top rope handstand evasion followed into a double foot mule kick *Com Magnus *'Finishing moves' **Double Decker (Assisted Tower of London) **Running knee lift (Wolfe) / Swinging sidewalk slam (Magnus) combinação *'Managers' **Ricky Steamboat **Bobby Heenan **Dave Prazak **Chelsea **Ric Flair *'Música tema' **"I Fought the Law" por The Clash (ROH) **"Fuckin' in the Bushes" por Oasis (ROH) **"Menacing" por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios * Heartland Wrestling Association :*HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*HWA European Championhip (2 vezes) :*HWA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Human Time Bomb * New Breeed Wrestling Association :*New Breed Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * Ring of Honor :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) :*ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'1 Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Openweight Championship (1 vez) * Outros :*Vencedor da King of Europe Cup (2007) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :PWI o classificou em sexto lugar na lista dos 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2009. N N